


Christmas Dinner for Two

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Farmtale Sans - Freeform, Food, Gyftmas (Undertale), Holiday Fic Exchange, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Farmtale Sans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: This is my gift for the Secret Gyftmas exchange. My imp was @starsgivemehp on Tumblr! For this I wrote a based on her prompt: Horror!Sans's lover brings him much food for Gyftmas. This is just some nice fluff.I used her character interpretations of horrortale and farmtale Sans, so please go to @starsgivemehp on Tumblr to learn more! These guys seem really sweet!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Clehnian and @silverryu25 for beta reading this, I appreciate it!
> 
> I hope y'all like this.

Terrence sat in the rocking chair in the corner of his living room, his hands folded in his lap. A soft Christmas tune played over the radio, but all of his focus was on the door. He had his glamour on for how, but he was hoping that he could shed it when his partner knocked on the door.

He knew Guts wasn't particularly fond of large gatherings, so he’d invited him over the day before his brother’s planned holiday party. Finnegan coming back out to the country was a special occasion, and many more people would probably drop by to say hello. Terrence was hoping Finnegan and Guts could meet soon, but maybe in a quieter setting. Over the seasons with the farm, he’d learned to be more patient. He knew the two would meet eventually, and he knew with just as much certainty that they would get along.

Guts had refused at first, not wanting to be an imposition. Of course, when Terrence had said that he wanted to see Guts, he’d sent a blushing face and a thumbs up. Terrence knew it was a bit of a journey to get out to his farm, but he knew just as well that Guts wanted to do it on his own. Terrence wasn’t the sort to deny his sweetheart’s independence, and he would make sure that Guts ate more than enough to make up for the walking he had to do. The food was in the kitchen, warming on the stove. All that was missing was Terrence’s beau.

There was a knock on the door, three slow, deliberate, taps. Before it had ended Terrence was on his feet, and he quickly strode over to the door. He opened it up a bit slower, not wanting to startle Guts. He smiled softly as he saw Guts standing there, his jacket and boots covered in powdery snow.

“Come on in.” He took off his glamour, tugging at the front of his shirt. He didn’t change out of his usual flannel and denim very often, but it was a special occasion. He just hoped the cashmere sweater didn’t put Guts off. “Here, let me take yer coat.” He held out his hands, waiting patiently. Guts moved a bit slower than usual, but he could still hear Terrence perfectly well.

Guts handed Terrence his coat, and Terrence quickly went to hang it above the heater. The clothes from the trip to milk the cows earlier in the day were already dry and warm, and Terrence put them in the laundry basket on the floor. There was a place for everything in his house, and lately he’d been working to make sure Guts was accommodated during his visits. Guts usually left his bag by the front of the house, and Terrence didn’t object. It was small and out of the way, unlikely to trip up either of them.

Guts was looking towards the kitchen, and Terrence smiled at him. “The food’s waiting for you, love. Shall we?”

Guts gave a slight nod, ambling towards the kitchen. Terrence walked next to him, pulling out the chair. Guts stared at him, but Terrence just leaned in and pecked his cheekbone.

“Have a seat, let me get everything out.” Terrence ran one hand over Guts’ shoulder, then stepped away. Guts reached into his pocket for his phone, but he just put it down on the table. Good; Terrence wanted to treat him today.

He’d cooked Guts a proper Irish feast: roast turkey, stuffing, baked ham with cloves, goose fat potatoes, Brussel sprouts, buttery carrots that were cooked with the ham, parsnips, bread pudding, and an extra bowl of gravy. He used a towel to grab the pan of turkey, laying it down on the beaded heat pad right in front of Guts. He smiled as Guts’ good eye socket widened, turning to get more food. He used the good serving dishes; he could always wash them again before tomorrow.

Finally Terrence opened a pot on the stove, and carefully poured two mugs of spiced apple cider. He didn’t want to get drunk just yet, and he wanted to create an extra treat for Guts. This drink warmed the insides like nothing else, and went especially well with a large mouthful of turkey.

He put the drinks down beside the two place settings, and then sat down next to Guts. Guts was sitting there, his hands folded in his lap. He was staring at the food, but Terrence couldn’t tell if he was excited to eat or not. He wasn’t leaking tar, but Terrence was still a bit concerned.

“Are you alright?” Terrence rested his hand on the table next to Guts, not wanting to startle him with a touch. He kept his voice as calm and soothing as he could, talking lovingly to Guts. “This food is safe. I prepared it all myself. I promise you, this is okay to eat.”

Guts nodded, reaching out for the turkey. He pulled on a leg, and Terrence helped him cut it off. He took a bit of meat from the breast for himself, and then served both of them some stuffing and potatoes. Both of them had been stewed in juices from the meat, so they would be easier for Guts to swallow.

Terrence smiled as Guts took his first bite of turkey, a pleased sound rumbling through him. Terrence enjoyed his deep voice, and he watched Guts with a soft smile on his face. “That’s it, love. You’re doing so well.”

He continued to watch as Guts ate, periodically passing him one dish and then another. Guts ate quickly, but the noises he made showed that he was appreciating the food. Terrence put some food on his place, but he didn't dig into it just yet. He knew that Guts needed him to keep speaking, and he was happy to do it.

“I’m so proud of you, darling. Thank you for eating my food. I care about you quite a bit, and it’s nice to know that I can take care of you. Most of this came from my garden, and the turkey came from my neighbour just up the road. It’s good to eat; all of this is safe, good food. Nourishing yourself is a good thing.” Terrence continued speaking to Guts, peppering in extra information about where the food had come from with more praise. This wasn’t his first time working Guts through this, but he still got a bit nervous every time. He wanted to do right by Guts, and treat him to the holiday dinner he deserved.

Eventually Guts’ eating speed slowed down, and he stopped gulping down the cider like he was drowning. Terrence took a few bites of his own food, humming softly. It tasted tender and well-spiced to him, but he knew his taste was a bit different from most. Thankfully, Guts seemed to be enjoying it. Terrence wasn’t going to pester him to speak; he could ask about it later.

For now, he just enjoyed Guts’ presence. He only went into town once or twice a week, and even then he only spent a few hours with Guts before his obligations called him back to the farm. Their friendship had been steady for a good few years before Terrence had asked Guts on a date, and even then he’d wished he could spend more time with Guts. Even if he didn’t communicate much, he exuded a kind of calming, friendly energy that Terrence enjoyed immensely.

Between the cider and Guts’ company, Terrence’s chest felt warm. The carols from earlier had faded into classical music, and he hummed along. The turkey was almost completely stripped, and Guts was halfway through the ham. Terrence had eaten his fill by now, and he was just watching Guts.

He wasn’t keeping track of the time, all he noticed was the food steadily disappearing. He’d prepared a few things for tomorrow, and he was even prepared to break into his pantry and start cooking more if it meant satisfying Guts. His appetite was immense, but Terrence’s determination was even greater.

Finally, with only a few slices of ham left, Guts sat back and wiped his hands with a napkin. He’d mostly stuck to the meat, but he’d eaten a good bit of everything else. His head was lolling a bit, and Terrence hoped he would be relaxed enough for a nap. He knew Guts tended to be on-edge, and nothing made him happier than knowing that Guts felt safe enough to relax around him. Even after a long day of working around the farm, there was nothing that satisfied him more than seeing Guts accept the work he put into taking care of him. Terrence wasn’t usually the doting type, but Guts deserved it.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Terrence scooted his chair a bit closer, and tentatively wrapped an arm around Guts. Guts pushed into the touch, resting his head on Terrence’s shoulder. He smiled, running his hand up and down Guts’ back soothingly.

After a minute, things got even better. A rumbling purr rattled through Guts’ chest, and Terrence smiled even wider at the sound. He’d been hearing Guts purr more often lately, and his soul melted every time. Stars, his partner was just too adorable. Terrence tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Guts’ mouth. He scooted so their chairs were pressed fully together, letting Guts make himself comfortable on his chest. The way he snuggled in like a large, boney cat made Terrence chuckle softly, and he happily continued petting Guts.

Guts’ purr got softer, his breathing slowing down. His hands were still curled in Terrence’s sweater, holding him close as he dozed. Terrence knew there were more comfortable places to sleep, but he didn’t want to wake Guts by moving him. He wrapped both arms around Guts, holding him close. The inside of his farmhouse was nice and warm, and Terrence closed his eyes too, savouring the feeling of his partner in his arms. This was the best Christmas present he could ever get, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
